


Gone

by bothlightanddarkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothlightanddarkness/pseuds/bothlightanddarkness
Summary: "I just like to talk to Sora. Even if it's on paper." Kairi uses letters as a way to cope with her grief. Part of the collection "Saying Goodbye-Letters to Sora". Post KH3. Sokai soraxkairi





	Gone

Sora,

 

The world is dark and cold and unrelenting. I did not realize that until it took you from me. 

 

Everything around me feels…empty. The world is quiet without the sound of your laughter in the trees. The waves do not hit the shore with the same intensity as they did when you were around to listen. The sunset is not as vibrant without your eyes to see it.

 

In a letter I once wrote you, I said that there was no heart your smile could not reach. I wish it could reach mine now. 

 

There is a stillness in the air. It feels like everyone is holding their breath waiting for you to come back. You were the glue that held all of us together and now we’re just falling apart. What are we supposed to do without you? It doesn’t seem like anyone knows where to go next from here.

 

You would. You would tell us to follow our hearts and trust where they take us. But how can our hearts lead us when they’re broken?

 

I don’t even know why I’m writing this letter. You’ll never get a chance to read it. Not that you ever got to read any of the other letters I wrote you.

 

I should have let you read them. Now it’s too late.

 

I’m trying to remain hopeful. I’m trying to tell myself that I will see you again. It’s just hard to convince myself when I used to feel you in everything I did and now I don’t. Your touch is gone. Your voice is gone. Your spirit is gone.

 

You are gone.


End file.
